jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 20
New World phase.1 is the 20th episode of the anime, the eighth episode of Season 2, Perfect Order, and the first episode of the New World Arc. In South Africa a new Märchen factory funded by Koko Hekmatyar and led by Minami Amada is opened, arousing the interest of the CIA. As Koko and Minami's plan nears completion Koko gives it a name: Jormungand. After Minami learns from Curry how things are changing for arms dealers like him, Kasper Hekmatyar shortly after announces a new logistical and communications system developed by HCLI named Hek-GG, which relies on the satellites that were launched. Summmary A flashback shows a younger Koko Hekmatyar with Minami Amada in South Africa with the former telling Minami that she should be grateful that she has been told that she is her best friend. Minami is surprised to hear this as she had assumed that they were already friends, having previously gone butterfly catching together. Nonetheless she continues that she is happy at this. Minami then notices a species of butterfly she has never seen before and tries to catch it but Koko holds her back from jumping off the cliff they are standing on. Minami whines that she wants to fly so she could collect every species but is brought back down to Earth by Koko. She then asks if they are both geniuses. Koko replies that Minami is and denies that she herself is one, but the latter points out that as an arms dealer she is able to make politicians and soldiers buy from her without having to lean on her position as the daughter of Floyd Hekmatyar. Minami then proclaims that the plan can work with her brains and Koko's business talents, but Koko tells her to keep it quiet as it relies on secrecy and asks Minami if she wants to see the world that she described. Minami answers that she does and yells this out, stating that she cannot die until she does so. Koko tells her that they will make it happen and Minami comes back that she better not quit. They agree to think about the plan night and day and the theory behind it. Koko will provide whatever funding Minami needs. They then return without Minami having caught a single butterfly. In the present, Koko and Minami jointly announce the opening of a second Märchen factory. Fully funded by Koko, it is a toy and robot R&D facility led by Minami, who adds that it contains a hot spring. This surprises Koko, but Minami justifies this on the grounds that she cannot generate new ideas unless she has a refreshing bath. The event is under observation by Schokolade, who calls Scarecrow in London to report the news. He is shocked at this development and suggests that she could have bugged Jonah, which she dismisses. Scarecrow suspects that the toy factory is anything but and tries to get Schokolade to ask Koko upfront about it but she rejects this. Scarecrow next calls George Black to update him. George too is surprised and gets out of Scarecrow that Koko's Squad is there and that the factory has a guard force protecting it with only Minami going in and out. Scarecrow agrees to continue investigating it as Schokolade realises after shooting additional photos that the factory in effect is Minami's castle. Jonah comes up to Karen Low and comments that she is alive, asking if she works for Minami now as she was at the rocket launch. Minami notices them together and takes them on an impromptu butterfly hunt despite the cold weather that they encounter. When she asks what they were talking about Karen is vague but Jonah admits that he shot Karen. Minami quickly dismisses this as Karen is fine now and observes that there are no butterflies, admitting that she just took them for a walk. They stop on a hill where Jonah asks Minami if he can ask her a question. She readily agrees but states that she will answer any question but one. This turns out to be what Jonah had in mind, what she and Koko are working on, and she refuses to answer. At the Port Elizabeth Airport Minami and Karen are seeing Koko's Squad off. Minami tells Jonah to see them again and admits that she too wants a Jonah. Koko quickly tells her that she cannot have him. Minami counters that having Jonah around will make Koko soft. Koko laughs at this and is surprised that Minami can consider people's "software" even though she is a hardware specialist. However this indicates she has gotten serious about the plan, with the only missing component being the part that she is working on. However with things in motion it cannot be stopped although some people will notice. Regardless of whether they want it to succeed or not, no one will stop them. Koko then leaves for her flight, fondling Valmet's chest in the process. After expressing the desire to do something similar, Minami comments that Koko has the role of evil dealer down. Karen adds that she is not as well endowed as Valmet, which Minami brushes off before asking Koko what they are calling their project. Koko replies that they will call it Jormungand. That night Minami and Karen are having dinner at a Japanese restaurant with CCAT. Minami thinks about the plan’s name and laughs to herself. Curry asks her what is so amusing and she responds that while she appreciates the dinner, she will not be able to treat him to anything in return, nor will she appreciate take a request to make weapons. Mildo discloses that the meeting is due to learning of Koko and Minami's collaboration and Curry wearily tells her to keep quiet. He tries to downplay what she has said and Mildo wonders why they are in South Africa then, causing Minami to quietly approve of how she speaks her mind. Curry admits that he wants to discuss the future of mid-tier arms dealers like himself. As Minami recalls Koko's words, Mildo is shocked that the CCAT may be in trouble. Minami then explains the history of CCAT going back to Curry's background as a pilot in the and how he used his connections after he left the service. She reveals that Koko informed her about this and points out that somewhere around 2000 the rising costs of transport began to exceed the small arms deals that he specialises. Additionally, other competitors have been getting arrested. Mildo angrily defends Curry but after Mildo adds that this year appears uncertain for CCAT, Mildo threatens to attack her. Karen gets up and puts her pistol down after Minami tells her not to use weapons. While she grips a napkin with her right fist Mildo points out that she knows that Karen lost to Valmet. However Karen deliberately turns her back and provokes Mildo into charging in before countering with a punch. As the two women brawl, Minami continues that Koko has pointed out that war continues to be privatised, which Curry concedes has resulted in the actual experience of war becoming more and more remote and increasingly detached. Minami agrees that the battlefields he knew and profited from will likely not return and this means that he will eventually exit the business. Curry concurs but states that he cannot admit defeat to Koko. When he wonders what he would get into next, Minami suggests a restaurant, causing Lu to volunteer to learn how to cook and affirm his commitment to Curry. Mildo concedes defeat after Karen gets the upper hand and also volunteers to help Curry out, which he accepts. After dinner Minami and Karen walk along the waterfront. Minami asks Karen if her hand is OK, although the latter admits that Mildo was not as serious about the fight either. Minami comments that with Curry telling her that an era is over and Mildo getting beaten up for no reason, arms dealers are an odd bunch. In France Koko and Jonah are driving together in the Volvo, which was recovered in South Africa. Koko remarks that this brings back memories of when they first met, but Jonah reminds silent, reinforcing the comparison. The following day the squad is at an air base, where Koko is lavishing Jonah with some physical affection, which disconcerts Valmet. Amalia Torohovsky then arrives and warmly greets Koko. Back at CIA headquarters George hears about the meeting and comments about a recent deal on UAVs that HCLI and the Euro Group collaborated on. He then calls Scarecrow, who is at that moment in South Africa to look into the new Märchen factory. After George agrees with this move and hangs up, Scarecrow gets annoyed that the former is, as Schokolade points out, now using him. George is then called to a conference room to watch Kasper Hekmatyar’s presentation. On his way he thinks that HCLI is moving very quickly, but he will come along for the ride. Amalia asks Koko to look at the sky for a demonstration and then shows her a high resolution photo of her that was taken via a UAV flying overhead that she could not see. Amalia points out that they are currently selling this model of UAV, which can fly 24 hours a day by having its batteries charged by the Sun during the day and running off them at night. The Dassault consultant then informs Amalia that Kasper’s presentation in the Philippines is about to start and is asked to record it for her. When Koko asks if she is sure that she wants to watch it, Amalia replies that she is sure that it will be about the satellites that were launched by HCLI. It could be big enough to change the worlds of both logistics and warfare, possibly rendering arms dealers obsolete. However, she has the feeling that things will be more profitable for her from talking with Koko. As Kasper’s presentation begins, the consultant observes that he so far he seems to be pretty dry. Kasper introduces the Hek-GG or Hekmatyar Global Grid, a privately run supply and communications system. It comprises HCLI's global shipping network with 126 satellites supporting the . He adds that since time immemorial armies have been restricted by their logistics, which are costly to implement. What Hek-GG will do is provide supplies and communications scaled as needed by the requirements of the conflict, improving the ability to deploy in a more cost-effective manner. The advantage of using a private as opposed to a government-run solution is the know-how and financing. George admits that this sounds interesting while the general leading the NSA is furious. Yosuke Hinoki however suggests that they observe things for the time being. The Dassault consultant is suspicious of the system as Jonah notices that Kasper is on the monitor. When he points out that Kasper has just made a major announcement Jonah wonders why Koko was not watching it. Amalia tells Koko that she is very interested in what she is doing and wants in. This surprises Koko but she reveals that HCLI has just announced the Hek-GG system. Amalia however replies that this is not what she meant and backs off before pressing to be given the opportunity to help out when Koko needs it. Jonah thinks about his situation and realises later that night while he and Koko are walking together in Paris. that he still does not fully understand her. Anime and manga differences Chapter 54 *Koko is wearing a light coloured sweater in the flashback. *The order of the squad at the announcement of the factory opening is different. Schokolade is implied to be closer to the factory and is using a . *Scarecrow is wearing a lighter shaded shirt. Jonah is not shown when he suggests that Schokolade could have bugged him. Scarecrow thinks that Koko was supposed to be in France to negotiate a UAV deal. Schokolade has her eyes open when Scarecrow tells her to ask what the factory is for. *CIA headquarters is shown from a different angle. It is not shown what George is eating. Schokolade is not shown taking photos of the people outside the factory. *Lutz is not shown wondering about the factory. Chapter 55 *Mokoena and Malin are not at the airport. *Less of the restaurant's furnishings are shown. Lu's shirt is lighter, Curry's suit and tie pattern are different, while Mildo's shirt is a shade lighter. Curry's business dealings are not shown. Karen directly challenges Mildo before they fight and the fight is barely shown. The group is shown resuming their dinner afterwards. *Koko and Jonah's location while driving is specified as Harfleur and Koko mentions that the Volvo is a replacement. Chapter 56 *Koko is wearing a patterned tie. Amalia is not wearing a gold necklace and the consultant has a different pattern tie and lighter coloured shirt. Scarecrow's jacket is lighter. George's office has a slightly different setup. *The UAV cannot be seen. *The HCLI logo on the conference room has the company's initials only. Kasper is wearing a patterned tie. The consultant's laptop is a *The title page of the presentation has spherical network of lines. Yosuke is wearing a different suit and tie. Curry is wearing a patterned tie. The NSA general has a different appearance. *Amalia's convoy consists of her Mercedes-Benz, a van, and SUV. *It is not clear where Jonah and Koko are walking. Category:Season 2